At the begining with you
by Sailor Star Sakura
Summary: A little KagInu song fic. The title explains it all. One shot. Fluff warning! R&R! (Reposted)
1. Default Chapter

**_Bold, italic letters_** – song lyrics

_Italic letters_ – Kagome's POV

Normal letters – Inuyasha's POV

OBS: I DO NOT OWN Inuyasha or any of the series characters, nor do I own the song "At the begining with you"

At the begining

"_Kagome"' I heard Inuyasha calling me._

"_Yes, Inuyasha?" _

"_Follow me." He told me and I did, leaving the rest of the gang behind as we walked into Inuyasha's forest and they returned to Kaede's village. We were returning from our final battle with Naraku. In the end, it was both Inuyasha and I who had bitten him. It was using Inuyasha's Bakuryuuha and my purifing arrow that killed Naraku. Once he was dead, to kill Kanna and Akago was quiet easy. We only left Kagura alive, since she didn't seem to want to fight us off. _

_Because of that battle Inuyasha was severely injured. He has a deep cut on his left arm and on his abdomen, and yet he can still walk. As for me? I don't have one scrach on me, because Inuyasha didn't let Naraku or anyone of his offsprings get close to me. And that is one of the things I most love about him, he's overly protective of me. _

_I noticed Inuyasha stopped walking. We were now standing under the Sacred Tree. _

_**We were strangers **_

_**Starting out on a journey **_

_It all started here. On this tree. This is were I found Inuyasha sealed, this is were we first talked, it was near here that our journey began. I looked up to him, woundering what we were doing here. _

_**Never dreaming **_

_**What we'd have to go through **_

_Now that I stop to think about it, we've gone through a lot. If someone had said the day before I fell down the well what I was going to indure, I would have called that person crazy. Imagine, me, simple little Kagome, going through a well to the Sengoku Jidai. Impossible. _

_**Now here we are **_

_**And I'm suddenly standing **_

_**At the begining with you **_

_And now I find myself once again, here, at the begining, with Inuyasha._

I can't believe it's finally over. Naraku's dead. I have finally avenged Kikyou. My debt to her is finally paid. I can finally move on. Who could have believe this day would come? And I didn't do it alone. Kagome was with me all the way, she was always by my side, no matter what.

_**No one told me **_

**_I was going to find you_**

I found her here. No. Actually, she found me here, stuck to this tree. The tree that ended my relationship with Kikyou and started my relationship with Kagome.

_**Unexpected **_

**_What you did to my heart_**

And she, little by little, day after day, started healing my heart. She showed me that love isn't a weakness, it's strenght, she showed me how to love. She showed me that to care for someone is a good thing, she showed me how to care. She showed me that life should be lived at it's fullest, she showed me how to live.

_**When I lost hope **_

_**You were there to remind me**_

_**This is the start **_

And even when I transformed into to a monster, she loved me. And as I tried to kill her, she cared for me. And even when I was ready to give my life up for Kikyou, she urged me to live. And now I'm here. With her. Were it all began.

_**Life is a road **_

_**And I want keep to going **_

_**Love is a river **_

_**I wanna keep flowing **_

_**Life is a road **_

_**Now and forever **_

_**Wounderful journey **_

I can't help but think that now that the journey is over, the Shikon no Tama is complete, she is going away. She is going back to her time, why would she stay here? She has nothing here for her, except me. And yet, I'm not good enough for her. She deserves better. Nothing that I can give her will be enough.

_**I'll be there **_

_**When the world stops turning **_

_**I'll be there **_

_**When the storm is through **_

_**In the end I wanna be standing **_

_**At the begining with you **_

_I hope Inuyasha knows, that even if the Shikon on Tama is complete, I will find a way to stay here. This is were I belong, I belong with Inuyasha. And I will stay with him through thick and thin. _

"_Inuyasha? What are we doing here?" I find myself asking him. _

_**We were strangers **_

_**On a crazy adventure**_

_And I can't help but think. What would my friends say, if they knew all that I've been through? They would certainly call this a crazy adventure and would want to know how I came up with it._

_**Never dreaming **_

_**How our dreams would come true **_

"Inuyasha? What are we doing here?" I hear Kagome asking. And I don't know the answer myself. All I know is that I wanted to be alone with Kagome for a while. When a look down at her, a find that all of my deepest wishes have come true. I'm stronger now, stronger than many. I'm accepted now, accepted by many. Most of all, I'm loved, loved by many. And I've learned how to love, I love many, but mostly, I love Kagome. I startle myself, as that realisation sucks in. I love her. I love Kagome with all my heart.

_**Now here we stand **_

_**Unafraid of the future **_

_**At the begining with you **_

_Now we are here at the begining again. I'm waiting for Inuyasha's answer to my question thinking on how much I love him.However, all my love will not be enough to make him forget her. Oh, great! Now I feel like crying, again. But I do not get the chance to cry, because Inuyasha is now hugging me._

_**Life is a road **_

_**And I want keep to going **_

_**Love is a river **_

_**I wanna keep flowing **_

_**Life is a road **_

_**Now and forever **_

_**Wounderful journey **_

I hug her. I love her so much! I can't even think about how it's going to be when she goes back to her time. When she leaves me. I feel like crying, for the second time in my life. I've only cried when I thought I had lost Kagome to death. And now, I'm losing Kagome, because we have reached the end of our journey. I cry, because I don't care anymore if someone can see my tears.

_**I'll be there **_

_**When the world stops turning **_

_**I'll be there **_

_**When the storm is through **_

_**In the end I wanna be standing **_

_**At the begining with you **_

_Inuyasha is hugging me. I'm in a sinful bliss, since I know, even if he is hugging me now, he's heart is not with me. I feel me shoulder getting wet. I wounder what it is, till I hear a low snob. Inuyasha's crying! "Inuyasha! Daijoubu ka?"_

_**I knew there was somebody somewhere **_

_**Like me alone in the dark **_

"Inuyasha! Daijoubu ka?" I hear Kagome whisper.

"I don't want to lose you, Kagome. You're the reason why I'm here now. You're the reason why I live." I tell her trough my muffled cry.

_**Now I know my dream will live on **_

_My eyes open wide. I'm I hearing correctly? Is he saying what I think he's saying? Is he telling me that I'm more then a shard detector to him?_

_**I've been waiting so long **_

_**Nothing's ganna tear us apart **_

I've finally found my love. For so long I've searched for a love like this, now that I have it in my arms, I will not let anything take it away. "I love you," I whisper to her "Kagome."

_**Life is a road **_

_**And I want keep to going **_

_**Love is a river **_

_**I wanna keep flowing **_

_**Life is a road **_

_**Now and forever **_

_**Wounderful journey **_

_For the second time today, Inuyasha has surprised me. Did I just hear him say that he loves me? I find the strenght to hug Inuyasha back, hoping, praying, that what I heard wasn't an ilusion. _

_**I'll be there **_

_**When the world stops turning **_

_**I'll be there **_

_**When the storm is through **_

_**In the end I wanna be standing **_

_**At the begining with you**_

I can feel her finally hugging me back "Did you hear me, Kagome?" I say a little bit louder "I love you with all my heart. And I don't want you to go back to your time and leave me".

"Inuyasha..." she whispers.

"Please don't go, Kagome. I know that the journey is over, that Naraku is finished and that the Shikon no Tama is complete and purified, hence your mission is also completed. But I don't want you to go! Because... I love you, Kagome." I never want to leave Kagome's side. I never want to leave her. Never again!

_**Life is a road and I wanna keep going **_

_**Love is a river I wanna keep going on **_

_**Starting out on a journey **_

"_I love you too, Inuyasha" I hear my heart whisper to him as I hug him tighter. And I know that now we are starting a new journey, our journey._

_**Life is a road and I wanna keep going **_

_**Love is a river I wanna keep flowing **_

_**In the end I wanna be standing **_

_**at the begining with you **_

"I love you too, Inuyasha" I hear Kagome say. A lossen the hug a bit , so that I may look into her eyes and I see there, that she is telling me the truth, that she really does love me. And now, I don't care how, but I am going to find a way to keep Kagome here, by my side, in my arms. And I kiss her two times. One time on her little, feather-like, lips and one time on her forehead. And I hug her again, knowing this time that she is mine.

End

Daijoubu ka – everything alright?/ everthing ok?

And that's it for my frist Inuyasha oneshot/songfic.

Ja ne

Sailor Star Sakura

PS: Please review, but no flames, 'kay?


	2. AN

This is not a chapter. I'm just here to answer some questions that came my way.

By Kag's Twin:
    
    1- Why did you write the story out in one really long line?
    
    That wasn't me. My microsoft Word is crazy and no matter what I did, the story always came out like that... I tried to fixed it. In my computer it is fixed, but I don't know if in every other computer it is that way.
    
    2- Have you considered a seqeul?
    
    Not really, my intention was just to write that single chapter. But, if some day, a get an idea for a next chapter or a sequel, I'll be sure to write it.
    
    Well, that's it. If any one has more questions, just send them to me by e-mail (sailorstar_sakura@hotmail.com) or in a review.
    
    See ya.


End file.
